Drive Me Crazy
by Sarah's Crack
Summary: He's got a fast car. And a hot body.


**Title**: Drive Me Crazy  
**Author**: Sarah :)  
**Pairing**: Logan/Veronica  
**Rating**: R (for sexin' and swearin')  
**Spoilers**: Through 2x11, _Donut Run_, just to be safe, but nothing specific for either season. Futurefic.  
**Word Count**: 4,495  
**Summary**: He's got a fast car. And a hot body.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Duh.  
**Thanks**: First of all this fic is dedicated to the lovely **rachelshanz**, who pretty much handed me this fic concept on a silver platter. Also, thanks to **herowlness**, who always let me bounce ideas (or naked Logan) off her when I needed to. SUPER awesome beta thanks go out to **lex83** and **truemyth**. With your powers combined, all of you guys ROCK. More than Captain Planet, even. The power is yours, dudes. The power is _yours_.  
**Final notes:** Written for the **loveathons** _Trains, Planes, and Automobiles_ Challenge. Also part of the _Babes In Toyland_ series. This isn't exactly in the same vein as my other fic, and it wasn't easy to write. Branching out is hard, yo.

--

"Logan, harder, _please_," she gasped as he continued to pound into her. "I'm so close..."

"I think that can be arranged," he bit out, almost completely lost to the sensation. "Fuck, yeah." One of his hands reached down to tangle in her blonde hair as the other grasped at the seat for support. The Xterra shook wildly around them as a result of their exertions, and Logan needed whatever purchase he could get. When her hot fingers brushed across his nipple, his body bucked, causing his hand to jerk forward and become wedged in between the seat cushions.

"What the--" Logan's fingers brushed against something cool and metallic. He pulled the item out of the gap and stared at it lovingly when recognition hit.

In his palm rested a miniature Matchbox car. The sight of it infused his body with a new sense of urgency as his cock drove deeper into the willing flesh below him, and his body stiffened in anticipation of his release. As he stared down at the tiny yellow Xterra replica, a smile curved his lips. Veronica had always refused to admit it, but she definitely had a soft spot for his car.

--

_"Logan, stop," Veronica giggled. "If you keep trying to peek, then I'll never give it to you." _

"Ver-onicaaa," he whined petulantly. "Let me see it! You bought it for me, and it's not fair if I don't get to know what it is." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout as his arms circled her waist. "You don't love me anymore. I always knew that this day would come..."

Her sparkling laughter filled the air. "Hmm. Yes, you're right. I don't love you." Veronica leaned into his embrace and moved her hand up the side of his face to caress his cheek. He bent his head to drop a kiss on her forehead. Before his mouth could work his way down to her neck, she fanned her fingers out dramatically, holding her arm away from her body. "Actually, I just wear this ring when I go out to bars. To minimize the drunken groping, of course. It just gets in the way of the rest of the orgy." Logan clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on her.

"Not funny, Veronica."

She sighed and twisted around to face him, making sure to remain within the comfort of his arms. "You know I'm kidding. Besides, like my fiancé would let me go out to a bar by myself? Please. He's a Neanderthal."

"Oh, really?" Logan quirked an eyebrow at her. "You mean he doesn't like the thought of other men with their hands all over you? What a bastard."

Veronica giggled and burrowed her head in his chest. "I know. It's the price I pay. Luckily, he makes up for it in...other_ areas." _

"Hmm. Is that so?" His lips began to trace a path around the outer edge of her ear. "So this fiancé of yours sounds like a pretty stand-up guy."

"He is," she responded softly, winding her arms around his neck. "Definitely a keeper."

Logan bit down softly on her neck, and Veronica moaned in pleasure. "I wonder if he realizes..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Realizes what?" She looked at him, confusion marring her brow.

"Realizes how lucky he is." Their lips met automatically, and Logan reeled at the intensity of the kiss. While their tongues dueled for dominance, Logan reached up and disentangled one of her arms from his neck. He took her hand in his and, gazing steadily into her eyes, quickly wrenched the small package from her before she could react.

"Logan! That's not fair!" Veronica's eyes grew wide. "You tricked me!"

He smirked. "And you fell for it." Upon seeing the look on her face, he rolled his eyes and relented. "Not that I didn't mean every_ word." Careful to keep the item out of her reach, he gently tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought that it went without saying, though. When you're engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world, broadcasting her virtues to the masses just seems like showing off." _

"Not that you've ever had a problem with that_ before," she mumbled, catching his sly wink. _

"What can I say? You've made me turn over a new leaf. I'm a modest man now, Mars." Veronica had the decency to hold her riotous laughter in for a few seconds before collapsing against his chest. Logan glared at her, making a show of clutching his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Veronica."

"Sorry, Logan," she choked out between chuckles. "Gut reaction."

"Right. Now can we get on to what really_ matters?" _

"Which would be..."

"My present." Logan dramatically held the wrapped item up to his ear and shook it. "I'm guessing it's not_ that plasma screen I wanted." _

Veronica laughed. "It was...slightly less expensive that that." Logan quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I got it off Ebay."

"Ebay? Why, Veronica Mars, I thought you loved me."

She snorted. "Logan. Seriously. They have everything_. And it was between this and the grilled cheese sandwich that looks like the Virgin Mary, so at least _pretend_ to like it, okay?" _

He smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I don't know, Veronica. You know how much I love grilled cheese."

Veronica punched him lightly in the stomach. He grinned, and with all the excitement of a ten year old at Christmas, tore the paper off of the gift.

"Veronica. Holy fuck." Logan's mouth dropped open, and he stared at her in shock.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's rad!" He turned the object over in his hands, marveling at the detail. "I will never again doubt your gift giving prowess."

She nodded. "As you shouldn't. Haven't you learned by now that I'm always_ right?" _

He signed. "We both know that if I answer that question I'll never hear the end of it. Moving on," he brought his present to eye level and began to move it back and forth, "the fact that there is a Hot Wheels Xterra in existence just proves that America is the greatest country in the world."

"It was made in China, Logan."

"Don't ruin this moment for me, okay?"

Veronica nodded. "Fine. Anyway, I was more impressed with the fact that they made it in the same obnoxious yellow as the life-size version. Whoever was working that day at the Matchbox factory must have been smoking the good crack."

Logan's mouth dropped open. "If you have a problem with my car, you have a problem with me. We can just cancel this whole ski resort thing right now."

Dick Casablancas chose that moment to make his presence known, whooping loudly as he threw his suitcase in the trunk of Logan's car.

"Promise?" Veronica asked sweetly.

"Dudes! This is going to be awesome_! Let me grab the beer, and let's hit the road!" Dick went back to his car, and Veronica couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation. _

"Why is Dick riding with us again?"

"We already went through this, Veronica. This is our last chance to bond together, man-to-man, before the wedding. Well, man-to-man-to-you, now that you threw a wrench in that plan."

She rolled her eyes. "Does a good bachelor party count for nothing these days?"

"Hey." Logan pulled her into his arms, and rested his head on top of hers. "You had the chance to go up with Wallace and get in your male bonding time. You wanted to come with me instead. Please behave?"

Veronica sighed and put on her best pouty Valley Girl voice. "I can't help it. You're just so tubular that, like, the thought of spending a day without you is totally bogus."

With a laugh, he opened the back door of the car and waited for her to get in. When he sat down next to her, she looked over at him, confused.

"What? Like I'm going to spend the whole ride sitting next to Dick when you're here?"

"You're going to let Dick_ drive?" Her voice was incredulous. "Your baby?" _

Logan shrugged her question off. "Maybe I just really want to sit in the back, okay? Anyway," he pulled the toy car out of his pocket and drove it up her arm. "I have another Xterra to keep me occupied. And this one..." He trailed off as he noticed a small piece of paper taped across the back of the toy vehicle.

"What?"

"Aww. Look." Logan held the car up between his thumb and index finger. "You even put my license plate number on it. That's the attention to detail that'll help you get lucky tonight."

She giggled. "Oh, really? So, then, Mr. Echolls, what are my odds?"

"Well..." Logan tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "I'd say it's a done deal."

Before she had a chance to respond, another voice broke through the air. "Let's get this show on the road!" Dick slammed the trunk closed and rounded the car to the passenger's side. When he noticed the empty driver's seat, and the keys dangling from Logan's outstretched hand through the open window, he rubbed his hands together delightedly. "Now you're talking, man! You should get married more often. I like you this way."

Veronica and Logan exchanged amused glances as Dick ambled into the car.

"Okay, kiddies, buckle up and get ready for the ride of your lives."

The two passengers in the backseat shared another look. Simultaneously, and almost frantically, they reached for their seat belts.

--

"You should do it."

"No, you_ should do it." _

"Uh-uh. You--"

"If I told you that you should both fucking do it, would you shut up?" Dick glared at Logan and Veronica through the rearview mirror. "If I had known you two were going to be like this, I would have gone up by myself. Not even getting to drive your fucking Xterra is worth this torture, man." Dick looked pointedly at Logan.

"Wow. Dick's being an ass!" Veronica tilted her wrist to look at an imaginary watch. "It only took you twelve minutes this time. Congratulations on holding out this long."

"Are you going let her talk to me like that? I mean--"

"You guys!" Logan massaged a hand over his temple, closing his eyes wearily. "I should have known_ this was a bad idea. Could you not do this all weekend? Please? We're supposed to be having fun." _

Veronica frowned and snuggled into his side. "You're not supposed to be the mature one, Logan. It's creepy."

"Seriously." Dick nodded in agreement. "What's gotten into you?"

Logan's eyes widened as he looked between his fiancé and his best friend. "Okay, I take it all back. I liked it better when you were fighting. You two agreeing on something is freaking me out."

Dick laughed and shook his head, reaching over to turn on the CD player. Logan's arm snaked around Veronica, pulling her closer to him.

"So, the cabin has this really great hot tub. I was thinking tonight we could...take full_ advantage of it." _

"Mmmm." Veronica spoke into his chest, glancing towards Dick and lowering her voice. "I think I could work with that."

"Then it's a date." Logan began to absently trail his fingers up her arm, and Veronica shivered at the contact. Slowly, he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. "Tonight's an awfully long way away, Veronica," he breathed into her lips."

"That it is. Did you have an alternate plan?" Shooting him a seductive glance, she quickly clicked her seat belt off, and then reached over Logan to do the same for him. Carefully, she maneuvered herself so she was facing him on the narrow seat, her body straddling his legs.

A wicked glint flashed in Logan's eyes as he slowly edged his hand under her shirt. "It seems that the front seat is still currently...occupied," he punctuated his words with kisses as he eased her shirt up her stomach.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet, then," Veronica murmured, her hand gliding down his chest before stopping to stroke his erection through his jeans. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Fuck yes, I can handle that." Logan slipped her bra up and fondled her breasts, while Veronica did all she could to stifle her moans. She ground herself into his lap, eliciting moans from him every time she moved down on his cock.

"Hey, Logan, move over a little. I can't see anything." Dick rolled his eyes in the rearview mirror. "Driving here, remember? Safety first and all that shit. I need to be able to see out my mirror, loser."

"Right. Sorry." Logan shifted on the seat. "Is that better?"

Dick let out a long whistle. "Much better. Sweet! I think I just saw some nipple!"

"And I should have seen that one coming." Logan scowled and quickly righted Veronica's shirt. "Dude, there's a rest stop at the next exit. Get off here. We need to...rest."

"No way, man. I'm not pulling over so you two can do it in the back seat." He smirked and looked over his shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to do it with me here."

"Dick. Eww." Veronica moved so she was covering Logan from Dick's view, and quickly lifted his shirt off. "That's disgusting." She planted small kisses along his jawline, and then continued down the column of his neck until she reached his chest.

"If 'disgusting' means 'totally hot,' then yeah."

Logan clenched his jaw when Veronica's tongue began teasing his nipples. Her hand palmed his hardness greedily, and Logan's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Dick. Off. Now. Get it?"

"Are you telling me to get off? That's gay, dude."

Veronica leaned back and smacked Dick on the back of the head. "You're an idiot. I just thought that someone should state the obvious."

"Crazy bitch," Dick muttered, resisting the urge to sneak a peek in the back of the car.

"Look, Dick. They have an In-N-Out_. Your favorite." Logan winked at Veronica. _

Pursing his lips together, Dick exhaled loudly. "Fine. You're lucky I'm fucking starving." With a jerk of the wheel, he maneuvered the Xterra across two lanes and into the exit lane, effectively cutting off multiple cars.

Veronica gripped Logan's arms to steady herself. "Asshole," she muttered. "He did that on purpose." She huffed in agitation, and Logan laid a calming hand on her arm.

"Weren't we in the middle of something?" He wiggled his tongue at her indecently, and proceeded to unzip and shove his hand down the front of her jeans. Veronica's complaints quickly ceased.

The car eased into a parking space, and Dick ambled out of the car. "I'm just getting a Double-Double and then we're out of here, so whatever you guys do back there had better be fast." He took a few steps away from the vehicle, then popped his head back in. "Want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks." Logan grinned. "I already have lunch." Veronica elbowed him in the stomach and shook her head.

Dick shrugged. "Suit yourself. Seriously, five minutes."

"Ten," Logan bargained.

Dick rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Fifteen." Veronica's voice piped up from her place in Logan's lap. Off Logan's look, she shrugged. "Trust me, if whatever we're going to do takes less than fifteen minutes, then you're not doing it right."

Nodding, Logan looked pointedly at Dick. "Dude. You're my best man. Isn't this part of your job description?"

"You suck. And you owe me big time. Fifteen minutes, and I'm timing." With that, Dick huffed away and went into the restaurant.

Logan and Veronica looked at each for exactly half a second before they frantically tore each other's clothing off. Given the confines of Logan's backseat, they were forced to experiment with a few new and acrobatic positions, but neither of them complained. Logan's hand settled between Veronica's thighs, and she gasped when his fingers made contact with the sensitive skin there.

"No time, Logan," she managed to squeak out. "We're finished_ before Dick gets back. Clear?" _

He nodded and slowly withdrew his hand. With him inching towards the end of the seat, Veronica draped herself across the bench.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Logan whispered as he ran a reverent hand along her body. "And I can't believe that in a week..."

"I'll be yours until I'm no longer fucking gorgeous." She smiled playfully. "Now can we just get to the fucking?"

"If you insi--FUCK, Veronica," he bit out as her hand closed around his cock. Carefully, she guided him in. He waited a minute for her body to adjust to his presence, and then slowly began to pump in and out of her.

"God, Logan," Veronica gasped, "how is it always this_ good? You should be illegal." _

His laughter was effectively cut off when she clamped her body around him, squeezing his length enticingly. Logan picked up his pace, driving himself deeper and deeper into her. He used one of his hands to steady himself above her, and the other reached on the floor for something.

"Found it." With a flick of his wrist, Logan set the miniature Xterra in motion, running it gingerly across Veronica's right breast.

"Yes," she hissed as she arched into him. "More. Please." Nodding, the Xterra in his hand continued its trek down Veronica's body. It zoomed around her bellybutton, then made a pit stop at the juncture of her thighs. "Logan, what are you--Christ, yes," she choked, as one of the wheels circled directly over her clit. Veronica cried out. Knowing she was close, Logan dropped the car and turned his sole attention back to his fiancé.

"Almost there," he groaned, slamming into her again. As the friction between them increased, the Xterra began to rock back and forth with the force of their exertions. A brief jolt startled the two lovers, but they quickly forgot about it and found their rhythm again.

"Logan?" Veronica panted. "Does it feel like we're...moving."

He shook his head. "Can't be." Glancing up, he noticed the trees on the outskirts of the parking lot blurring together. "Fuck," he cried out, never relenting in his strokes. The car seemed to be picking up speed, but seconds later, Logan and Veronica were too immersed in pleasure once again to be concerned.

"Faster...a little more..." Veronica's eyes shot open and her arms tightened around Logan's neck.

All of a sudden, the car jolted harshly, and Logan and Veronica were thrown to the floor. The quick change in position caused Logan to plunge down hard on top of her, and Veronica screamed as his cock penetrated her more deeply.

Logan's eyes widened in concern. Before he could ask how she was, Veronica's body was quaking in the most intense orgasm Logan had ever witnessed. As soon as she went over the edge, his body reacted, and he exploded within her, rasping out endearments as the pleasure overtook him. The car was still gliding, and it was only the loud crunch of metal and the sound of shattering glass that signified its halt.

The two of them sat still for a moment, trying to recover their breath.

"Logan?" Veronica finally stirred. "What happened?"

As if synchronized, two heads popped up from the uncomfortable position on the floor. They were met with the sight of a lamp post.

A lamp post that the Xterra was currently wrapped halfway around.

"Holy fuck," Logan whispered, his face growing pale. Veronica rubbed a soothing hand down his back.

"How did we--" She stopped speaking as the sound of footsteps pounding on the pavement became evident. Quickly, Logan and Veronica scrambled for their clothes.

"Shit, man. What the hell did you do?" Dick's incredulous voice could be heard outside. Logan opened the door. He and Veronica tumbled out of the car, completely disheveled.

Again, all Logan could do was let out a whispered, "fuck."

"Whoa." Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly backed away from Logan. "Guess I should've used the parking brake, huh?"

It was only Veronica's quick thinking as she pulled Logan back that spared Dick.

"You're fucking dead_, Dick!" Logan raged, his face turning red. _

"Hey, I'm not the one that was getting busy in the backseat. If you two had just been sitting there, I'm pretty sure this wouldn't have happened. Don't blame it on me. It's your fault for being so damn horny."

Veronica shot Logan a sympathetic look. Digging around in the car, she presented him with the Matchbox version of the Xterra.

"At least you have one intact Xterra, right?"

For the first time since they had exited the vehicle, Dick took a good look at Logan and Veronica. "Damn, you two," he whistled. "That must have been some rendezvous. Enjoy it while you can." He shook his head wistfully.

"Dick?" Veronica arched an eyebrow at him.

"Dude. Way to be a downer. If you haven't read the memo yet, Veronica and I are forever." Logan's hand clenched into a fist.

Dick shrugged and winked at the couple. "You know what they say, man. Everything changes once you're married." He shrugged. "At least that's what wife number four told the divorce court judge."

--

"Logan, yes, I'm going to...FUCK yes!" Her head thrashed around, blonde hair whipping across his face as she reached her climax. When her inner muscles squeezed down on him, Logan knew he wouldn't last much longer.

His hips pistoned in and out of her pliant body a few more times until he, too, reached his climax. "Veronica," he gasped out, "love you."

The toy car remained clasped in one hand, while the other reached down to caress her face.

"Excuse me?"

Logan blinked.

The body beneath him shifted.

"What?" He frowned.

The blonde figure slapped him across the face as she attempted to sit up. "What the hell did you just call me?"

The muscles in his mouth tightened and he reached over her to open the car door. "Get the fuck out of my car."

"Oh, and then what?" The girl glanced over at his hand and noticed the wedding band on his ring finger. "The little wife isn't putting out for you, huh? So you think you can just fuck me in your car and throw me away?"

Logan smiled cruelly. "That's exactly what I think." He quickly gathered her clothing, which was strewn all over the back of the vehicle, and flung it out the door. "I think we're done here."

Without another word, he moved to the driver's seat and sped away as soon as...whatever-her-name-was had stepped out of the car.

It was just a normal night in the life of Logan Echolls.

--

Logan pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition. Trying to school the disgusted look on his face into an expression of casual indifference, he exited the vehicle and made his way into the house.

He opened the front door noisily, and called out as he dropped his keys on the kitchen table. "Honey! I'm home!"

Unfazed by the lack of a response, he moved through the house. Veronica was in their bed, disinterestedly leafing through a paperback. She barely spared him a glance when he entered.

"Aww, sweetums, you shouldn't have waited up for me."

Cold hostility met his neutral gaze.

"Logan. I didn't expect you back tonight. Let me guess - she had another engagement?"

Logan's lips curled into a sneer.

"You almost make it sound like you care."

Veronica sighed. For a split second, it looked as if she would break first - that she might take the first step in mending the chasm that had opened up between the two of them. To make an effort to fix what had gone so horribly, horribly, wrong in their marriage.

She seemed to get over it quickly.

"Just wanted to know if I should expect a little Logan running around any time soon. Here's hoping he takes after his old man."

He laughed bitterly. As he began to undress, his fingers closed around an object in his pants pocket. A lump formed in his throat as he drew the miniature Xterra from his pocket. The reminder of their happier days - the rush of nostalgia - it was all too much for Logan. He let out a choked sob, and Veronica turned towards him. Upon glimpsing the car in his hand, her shocked gaze met his own. Unspoken words flowed between the two of them as they reveled in the sight of the once-symbolic item that was now nothing more than a cheap toy. Each waited for the other to speak. Each refused to articulate the words.

With a vicious snarl, Logan yanked open the drawer of the bedside table and thrust the Matchbox creation in the very back. Slamming it shut loudly, he averted his eyes from Veronica's.

"Make sure you wash that slut's smell off before you come to bed," she bit out in a tight voice. "I can smell it all the way from over here."

Logan said nothing, choosing to stomp off to the bathroom instead of replying. He retreated to the safety the other room allowed, the weight of their confrontation sapping him of his will to do anything but jump into a hot shower. Night after night, it was the same. Their inability to communicate - her tendency to compartmentalize, his to ignore the problems completely - had manifested itself into something so raw and painful that he wondered if either of them could ever truly heal. With or without the other.

The faceless blonde girls he picked up each night reminded him of Veronica. As the days became weeks and the weeks became months, they all blended together as one in his mind. Casual fucks that were designed more for her pain than his pleasure, while she sat at home.

He waited for the day when she would stop him.

He waited for the day when the pain would recede.

He waited for the day that she would care again.

Until then, it was the same old song and dance. Logan closed the bathroom door wearily, his lament no different than it had been the night before. They were statues around one another, neither willing to remove their facade to reveal their inner turmoil. If either of them had the courage to look more closely, though, they might have been surprised with what they saw.

Or what they failed to see.

Veronica's sleeping pills made her fall asleep so quickly that she never heard Logan retching into the toilet every night after one of his encounters.

Logan always escaped the bedroom quickly enough that he never saw the tears that poured down her face before she slept.

That night, upon sliding into bed next to her slumbering form, he would also fail to notice the tiny yellow vehicle clutched tightly in her hand.


End file.
